Just Around the Corner
by Politelycynical
Summary: ONESHOT. Fred/Hermione. OotP. "Think of this, okay? This moment." She commanded him gently. "And I will think of what you would have done, if you could have." Fred licked his lips. "There's a lot that I would have done." (Harry Birthday, Fred and George!)


Just Around the Corner

By: politleycynical

She looked up at the muted blue of the evening night sky. The trees stuck up across the horizon, stretching their bare branches up towards the heavens. She could see the castle's many windows highlighted in the distance. They twinkled in the darkness, as she trudged through the snow back home. Fred's arm was draped over her cold shoulder. She breathed his scent in deeply. He smelled like soot, pine, and butterscotch. She leaned her head against his shoulder and placed a small kiss on his neck.

As they crossed a stone bridge that stretched across a small tributary of the Black Lake, he whirled her around and snaked his hands up under her outer robe. He captured her lips with wild abandon and pulled her closely to his body. She knew that in just a few steps and they would officially be on the grounds. He was warm and inviting. She pressed firmly against him, allowing his hand to pull her thigh up beside him, and swallowed his responding groan. His other hand eased its way down her back, cupping her bottom as he began to pull her hips rhythmically up against his.

Her back was cold as it was pressed against the stone column at the edge of the bridge. His lips were maddening. However horrible her day might have been, every soft caress against her flesh and every ragged breath that he inhaled against her skin was making it feel so much better. She felt his hips rocking against her own, his need was pressed firmly against her in a ridiculously delicious way that had her whimpering into his eager mouth. He bit her lip tenderly before trailing his kisses towards her collarbone and murmured against the column of her throat. "I'm not sure you would ever forgive me..." His breath was hot against the late evening air. Puffs of steam emerged from his lungs.

"Over what?" She whispered as quietly as possible. She cautiously lifted the front of his shirt and crept her fingertips up the front of his stomach. He groaned harshly.

"I- That feels nice." He panted. "I want to bury myself into you," He admitted, "and I know that you're not like that. You _deserve_ more than a quick shag on a Hogsmeade weekend, but I just can't help but imagine what it would be like to _fuck you raw_ on this bridge." Fred pressed his hips more firmly against her, as if punctuating his point. "I want to feel you so badly, Hermione." His admission was barely a breath. It was barely a noise. It was the truth whispered into the chilly night air. It was something that was meant for only her.

She felt her whole body trembling. She ached all over for him as stiff, frustrated tension built up in her core. She pulled back, and trailed her hand back down to his belt. She tugged gently and met his darkened, hungry gaze. "If only." She whispered.

They both heard the crunching of the snow before they saw it. Underclassmen were climbing the steep hill behind them. Hermione knew that they would only have a moment more before a lantern emerged and cast its light onto them. She had to decide quickly before they were seen. "I promise that we won't have to wait for much longer, Fred. The holidays are just around the corner." She smiled slightly at the thought of it.

His normally playful brown eyes watched her intently. He gulped and kissed her soundly one last time. They could hear chattering voices in the distance. He pulled away from her and offered his arm for her to take.

She reached her hand out tentatively grasping his elbow.

"To make myself clear, I'm not pressuring you, you know? We can wait as long as you'd like." He whispered as they crossed the threshold onto the castle's property line. Their hands unclasped and dropped to their sides. "I just can't seem to get you off of my mind."

"I know how you feel." She said, glancing warily at the checkpoint up ahead.

"Do you really?" He met her eyes as if to challenge her admission.

She smiled at him. "If you only knew the dreams that I have had, Fred." She leaned closer to him, blowing delicately onto his neck. He visibly shivered. "If you only knew, you wouldn't ever doubt me again."

She watched as the pleading expression slowly transformed into a lopsided smirk. "You should tell me about them—these dream of yours, I mean." His voice was low and ragged. He sighed and tugged at the front of his pants. "You've only made my needs worse, Granger."

"I'm afraid I've made mine worse as well." She admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

He groaned once again under his breath. "Sweet lord. I just—" He trailed off.

"I know." She responded.

They passed the checkpoint, keeping their distance from each other. She tried not to breathe so very hard when they entered the castle. She could feel the ghosted echoes of his fingertips pressing against her flesh. She tried to contain herself. He followed her wordlessly. They trudged up the staircases in silence.

At the landing on the top of the seventh floor, she noticed that the crowd was thickening. Curfew was an hour away and not many of her house wished to enter the common room if they didn't have to. She knew that as soon as they crossed that threshold, they were unlikely to get a moment to themselves. She quickly changed course down a more deserted hallway. He followed with a curious glint in his eye.

"Think of me later." She breathed out as he faced her.

He looked confused. He opened his mouth, but she interjected before he could get a word out.

"When you're alone… _all by yourself_. Think of me." Her face heated up. She knew that he could hear her breathlessness, but she barely minded at this point. Her body was so wound tight.

A devious smirk grazed his face. "I'm sure I would have thought of you whether you requested it or not." Her mouth was dry from his bluntness. "The question is, Granger, will _you_ think of me? When _you're_ alone tonight."

She gulped. She knew that if she were to touch him, the High Inquisitor would know. Somehow she always knew. Perhaps some kind of modified ward had been placed over the castle, Hermione thought. Umbridge knew when students were being bad. She knew their names and where they were. Somehow—she knew everything.

Hermione suddenly realized that the old wench hadn't really thought of _everything_.

She trailed her hand up her own thigh, grazing gently up the front of her wool skirt. It clung to her fingertips and inched its way up, revealing her creamy, white thigh to Fred. "Of course, Fred. I always think of you when I'm t-touching myself." She whispered. She felt the chilly night air tickle against the front of her white cotton panties. She knew that she was sticky. She had been ever since he had pressed against her on the bridge.

"Oh _fuck." _He panted loudly. Those were not the things he was used to her saying.

Revealing herself to him sent a new surge of electricity through her. The thrill shot down her spine and blossomed across her womb.

His eyes flickered all over her hungrily. His hand twitched towards her, before withdrawing.

"Think of this, okay? This moment." She commanded him gently. She let her other hand deftly graze her breasts. "And I will think of what you would have done, if you could have."

"There's a lot that I would have done." He licked his lips. She could make out the solid outline of his cock pressing against his trousers in the dimly lit hallway.

"You should tell me about it." She whispered wickedly, her fingertips unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

* * *

Awww, this is such a tiny oneshot. 1350 words. That's not hardly anything. It was intended to be part of a larger story and maybe one day it will be, but for now—It's April 1st and I gotta share some of this Fremione goodness that is building up on my laptop. -** Also- Leave me a review, ya scoundrels.** I need to know if you like it or hate it- if you loved it or if it wasn't quite your cup of tea. Keep me informed :D

Standard disclaimer, folks. HP belongs to JKR (surely you know that by now!)


End file.
